Modular electrical connectors are generally used for connection of signal-carrying cables, such as data and voice cables, with systems and devices, such as telephone and computer systems and devices and their supporting networks. Over time, modular electrical connectors for such cables may degrade or break due to repeated or improper usage. Accordingly, connectors may need to be replaced. In addition, modular electrical connectors may be used to assemble such cables in the first instance.
To replace an electrical connector, such as for instance an RJ-45 connector, on a cable, a user generally must cut off the existing connector, strip the cable sheath to access the electrically-conductive wires, insert the wiring into a new connector, and rigidly couple the electrically-conductive portion of the wiring with electrical contacts of the new connector. In general, the connection between the connector and the wiring is preformed via insulation displacement connection. Furthermore, in some instances, the wires must be cut to length prior to insertion into the new connector, while in other instances; the wires may be left “long”, inserted through the connector, and trimmed to length during the crimping/connection process itself.
While known connection tools and processes may be generally satisfactory, there is an identifiable need for an improved crimp tool for modular electrical connectors and methods of assembling same.